


You Know, I Know

by PlaidLove



Category: Psych, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: double drabble. you know that bit where the end credits are on screen while the characters wrap up a bit of story? this is it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



“Shawn,” Gus began in his hushed ‘I think I'm losing my mind please validate me’ voice. “Is that Lassiter doing the prisyadka or did that ghost ectoplasm do something to my brain.”

Shawn, being Gus’ best friend but also talented in multitasking, did validate him while he quickly jabbed at his phone to stream the scene before them  _ immediately  _ so it would be saved for future blackmail. Or a new meme. Why not both?

“Prisyadka,” he butchered the pronunciation. “Is that what that's called?” Gus nodded.

-

“And it  _ wasn't  _ ectoplasm, Gus. That Reigen guy was just messing with us and it was regular ol’ diluted slime. Same as his stupid salt trick.” Gus and Shawn both shivered at the memory of cold and wet dripping down their backs. “And yes, yes our dear Lassie is demonstrating that he did  _ not _ skip leg day at the gym.”

Lassiter, impressive and spontaneous moves aside, was also sporting some alarming red blotches on his cheeks. Much like the same the desk clerk had when she had mysteriously unlocked the doors to allow himself, Gus, Reigen, and that kid - intern?-  into the locked down section of the observatory. 

Shawn would worry about that later.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn was getting that thousand mile stare. Again.

“Are you flashing back to when we were kids. _Again_?” Gus was concerned for Shawn; over the years he knew just how controlling Henry could be. Still was. In fact, Gus could remember a time when-

No, no, no. Not right now. _Priorities_.

“Shawn! We’re losing our suspects!”

Gus shook his fake psychic by the shoulder, effectively bringing him back to the present, to point at the other fake psychic. The one who, along with his apprentice, was turning a corner and were about to be lost among the packed Santa Barbara streets.

As Shawn would put it, they hustled.

“Sorry!” Shawn managed as he and Gus wormed their way through the sea of bodies. “That kid just reminded me of- of- you know!” Unfortunately Shawn couldn’t gesture without poking someone in the eye. A woman shoved at Shawn when he tried to.

-

“Aren’t you tired of being nice?” Mr. Spencer asked him. “Don’t you just want to go ape- er, _wild_ sometimes?”

Shigeo recognized the meme from his hanging out with Teru and Tome. He also understood what the man was getting at, but this… this was rather awkward to get it from a stranger rather than a peer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had more thoughts


End file.
